


The Morning After (part 2)

by greenstuff



Series: My Reality Fairy Tale [4]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD can’t really believe he’s actually in Perry’s apartment. </p>
<p>(Standalone fic, happens at pretty much exactly the same time as The Morning After Part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Canada Day! 
> 
> This took a more serious slant than I was expecting it to. My JD is having a bit of trouble wrapping his head around the fact he isn’t as straight as he always thought. Thankfully, Perry was right there to remind him that it isn’t the gender that matters, it’s the person. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Rainbowwizard1 and TheFisherKitty for pre-reading and hand holding. All errors are entirely mine.

 

The sun was really hot on his face. Why was the sun on his face? JD grunted and tried to bury his face further into the pillow. But it was too late. He was awake. Because the pillow under his cheek wasn’t his, and that realization was all it took to wake the rest of him enough to recognize the pressure of an arm draped across his ribs, and then the memory of the night before flooded his brain and he knew exactly where he was, even if he couldn’t quite believe it.  

He was half afraid that moving would break the daydream and he would find himself back in a high end hotel room listening to the snores of a bunch of guys he’d only known a couple weeks but had, with one or two exceptions, seen naked. Not that JD was opposed to seeing men naked. Even if he’d never really considered himself gay, he had always recognized the inherent beauty of a well-toned, well hung male body. Of course, the daydreams about Dr. Cox and the fact last night might not have been an elaborate hoax played on him by his own brain indicated he might have to reconsider his orientation. He wasn’t strictly sure, but it seemed likely that straight guys didn’t salivate at the thought of sucking another man’s cock. So he was probably… not straight.  But he definitely liked women. He’d always liked women.

And he hadn’t ever really liked men. Even Turk, an admittedly delicious specimen of masculinity, who he loved more than anyone in the whole world, had never really sparked an interest beyond a deep, maybe freakishly so, friendship. Except of course that one time in college, but given how much alcohol they had consumed JD wasn’t entirely convinced he had known Turk was a man at that point. He had a distinct, if fuzzy, memory of trying to motorboat Turk’s man boobies.

So it was just Dr. Cox… Perry.

Because for all JD wasn’t really sure he liked men, he liked Perry. He _really_ liked Perry, which had to mean he wasn’t exactly straight. _So, I’m bi._ The label chaffed even in his own mind. Maybe it was years of porn and Hollywood both telling him bisexual was pretty much synonymous with slutty, maybe it was the fact that the only openly bisexual person he had ever spent time with was The Todd, but it felt foreign in his brain.

_“The surgery was a success.” An older, bearded, Turk smiled down at JD where he lay in the hospital bed. “We were able to plant your new sexual identity right beside your language center. Now, your body might take some time to adjust. It might feel like it isn’t really a part of you, like it’s just dead weight stuck on there. That’s perfectly normal.”_  

  _“Is there any danger of rejection?”_

_Turk shrugged. “Some people don’t really understand or accept people who are different. But, do you really care?”_

“Good point, Bearded-Turk. Good point.” JD said aloud, a bit of a smile on his face.

“Newbie, shush.” Perry’s arm tightened over JD’s ribs, pulling their bodies closer together in what JD would have called cuddling if it weren’t Perry and he wasn’t afraid of getting his head bitten off. “It’s sleeping time.”

JD turned so he was facing Perry. The older doctor had his eyes closed, but JD was pretty sure he was pretending to be asleep. Still, the pretense afforded him a rare opportunity to study Perry’s face without any possibility of being called on it so JD didn’t really mind. He loved Perry’s hair. It was the first thing he was really attracted to. The curls are so… boyish. JD wishes he dared curl one around his finger, but that was definitely something that would have to wait until Perry was actually asleep. No matter what had happened the night before, this was Perry Cox, which to JD meant a wrong move would mean a rant – and as much as JD secretly loved it when Perry went off on one of his tangents he had much more interesting ideas about how they could spend the rare morning off work. Although none of those things involved Perry sleeping through the day. Maybe if he just…

“I said _sleeping_ time.” Perry opened one eye and glared balefully at JD before tightening his hold, pulling JD fully against his broad chest. “Sleep, Newbie.”

 JD snuggled his head against Perry’s chest and tried to be still. He focused on the steady beat of Perry’s heart beneath his ear and it wasn’t long before he felt himself lulled back to sleep.

.

Perry couldn’t get back to sleep. Damn newbie. The kid was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. As if it hadn’t been bad enough fantasizing about those pouty girl lips for the last five years, but to find out JD felt… some kind of desire anyway. He really thinks he could have happily admired from afar for years. As more than one person had reminded him throughout his life time, Perry was only happy when he was miserable. So at some point he was definitely going to screw this up. Because this feeling in his chest, the sort of full, warm sensation he supposed someone less cynical would call happiness, was foreign enough to be damned uncomfortable and there was no way he was going to just let it stay there without trying to fuck it up.

After all, that was what Perry did. He fucked things up.

He hadn’t even been able to keep Jordan around, and she thrived on being treated like shit and then fucked back into a good mood. How was he ever supposed to keep a hopeless romantic optimist like JD from drowning in Perry’s own self-loathing? He really was a selfish dick. It he wasn’t he would have turned off his TV and gone to bed, not sped across town like a lunatic to drag newbie back here by his ridiculously luscious hair like some kind of cave man.   

At least he had the decency not to pop the kid’s cherry on their first night together. Not that he hadn’t wanted to, didn’t still want to, but he’d been too impatient. The first time had to be done right. It was going to hurt no matter what, something Perry knew from med school rather than personal experience, but if he did it right he thought he could make it good too. And it needed to be good. JD deserved at least that much. He probably also deserved to take that step with someone who wasn’t a selfish, angry dick. But Perry knew himself too well to think he would walk away just because that was for the best. As long as JD wanted to be in Perry’s bed, Perry wasn’t going to say no. Even if he knew he should.

Perry had always known he ‘went both ways.’ He would still swear that was one of Jordan’s favourite things about him. She had never admitted it, but he was pretty sure the only reason she slept with JD that time was because she was hoping Perry would be open to bringing the kid into their bed for a three way. They hadn’t had one since college when Lou King had told Jordan he thought he might be gay and she’d responded “Want to find out?”

That had been a weird night. Not bad, just… weird. Lou, it turned out, was more into Jordan than Perry. Lou was curious enough to let Perry finger him and to return the favour while Jordan sucked him off, but none of it had gone as far as penetration. Jordan was more disappointed than Perry about this. For Perry it had always been more about the person than the act itself, and for all Lou was a nice guy, he really didn’t do much for Perry.

Jordan hadn’t ever really given up on her fantasy of a guy they both had a hard on for entering their relationship, but they’d never found the right one. Or at least she’d never managed to make Perry admit that JD could be it. Perry would never have admitted to Jordan that he wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of when she revealed she had slept with JD. He could barely admit it to himself.

He couldn’t help idly wondering how long it would be between Jordan learning about Perry and JD and her reappearing on his doorstep, hopefully without Jack in tow, hoping to insert herself seamlessly into their old dynamic with JD as a major improvement, and how badly JD would react. Best to head that move off at the pass. He made a mental note to call Jordan as soon as JD left to change clothes for work. Her making a pass at his new… whatever they were was the last thing any of them needed. A part of him would always love her, but as his oldest friend and the mother of his kid. Any more romantic feelings he had once held had been fading for years. Still, Jordan was important to him and he knew her better than anyone. As much as he didn’t really relish the conversation, he needed to tell her. And soon. Because even Ghandi had to have figured out by now that Perry hadn’t dragged JD out of his apartment for a medical emergency.

He groaned aloud. _Smart one, Perry_. Miracles and mass casualties notwithstanding, there was pretty nearly nothing under the sun that would stop the rumor mill they worked in from spreading the news that Dr. Cox and Dr. Dorian were “gay for each other, for realsies” to the rafters. Hell, unless Perry was very _very_ wrong, which pretty much never happened, even the patients probably knew by now.

It wasn’t that he wanted to keep this a secret. He may have spent the better part of five years denying that he found Newbie attractive and actively trying to create distance between them so nothing could ever come of said attraction, but now that something had happened he couldn’t really wish that it hadn’t. Still, it would have been nice to be able to define what they were themselves before everyone they knew weighed in on it.

“Mmmph,” JD grumbled into Perry’s chest before raising his big blue eyes and smiling into Perry’s face. “Morning.”

“Is your hair always this flat in the morning?” Perry couldn’t resist asking.

JD’s eyes widened and he reached towards his unruly mane of dark hair with one hand.

Perry laughed, “Relax Pricilla, it’s as Albert Einstein as always.” Before JD could protest the comparison of his carefully maintained coif with the infamously dishevelled, finger-in-a-socket locks of Albert Einstein, Perry had grabbed his chin and leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips.

.

JD thought he should be annoyed about something, but as Perry rolled him over onto his back, looming over him, his weight braced on one elbow as the other hand gripped JD’s jaw, holding him in place so Perry’s lips could thoroughly ravage his, JD just couldn’t focus his mental powers enough to remember why. He tangled one hand in Perry’s curls _Finally!_ and gripped Perry’s hip with the other. He thrust upwards, making a desperate noise in the back of his throat, not even caring when Perry chuckled in response, because Perry also lowered his body so it pressed JD into the mattress.

Releasing JD’s face, Perry let his hand trail down the younger man’s side until it came to his hip. He held JD down and slowly rocked his hips. JD shuddered and tried to buck up against him. His kiss became sloppy as all his focus shifted lower. Perry nipped at his chin and then dropped his head to suckle at JD’s throat. Perry shifted his weight to the side and wrapped his hand loosely around JD’s straining cock.

When the alarm sounded shrilly, reminding them they needed to be at the hospital in a matter of hours it was all JD could do not to whimper. “Perry, please…” He gasped, thrusting up through Perry’s loose grip, trying desperately to get enough friction.

“Sorry, Newbie, we’ve got work to do.” Perry teased, pulling his hand away. He had no intention of leaving JD to jack off in his shower, but what fun was there in his life without a little teasing.

JD, in a surprisingly fluid move, hooked a foot around Perry and pulled their hips together. “I can be fast.”

Perry nipped lightly at JD’s ear. “While that is a very romantic proposition, Newbie, I think I might just leave this one to you.”

“Tease.”

Perry pushed himself up until he was sitting back on his heels, his thighs straddling JD’s. Holding JD’s eyes he dropped his hand to his own erection.

The kid made an inarticulate noise, his Disney princess eyes glued to Perry’s hand, and started to stroke himself in time with Perry’s movements.

“Atta girl,” Perry said. The teasing comment came out hoarser than he wanted. The sight of JD spread out beneath him, pupils dilated, breath coming faster as he neared his release, was unspeakably erotic. It didn’t take long before Perry came with a muted groan.

Two strokes later, JD gasped “Perry,” and came.

Perry leaned down and pressed a slow kiss against JD’s lips before rolling off and rising to his feet. “If you can manage to shower in less than ten minutes I’ll drop you off at your apartment so you can grab clean clothes.”

  .

“Perry?” JD turned slightly in the passenger seat so he could look at Perry as he spoke.

“Ye-hees, Jody?”

JD couldn’t help a little grin at that nickname. It was definitely the closest girls name to his actual name and he could almost pretend Perry had finally relented and decided to drop the girl’s name thing. Although, if he were really honest, he would miss the nick names if they ever stopped completely. “What do we do at work?”

“I’m SO glad you asked that, Newbie. You see, we work at a hospital. So usually what happens is people who are sick come to us and we…”

JD tuned out most of Perry’s rant, a goofy grin on his face. It was probably pathological, but he couldn’t help being thrilled that nothing much had changed. Perry was still going to call him names and turn a simple question into a five minute, mocking tirade. The only thing that was different was that when he finished his rant, Perry slid his hand over JD’s thigh, purposefully nudging up against his cock. “And then I’m going to pull you into an on call room and see just how quick you can be.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell this fic has a pretty loose relationship with canon Perry/Jordan. In my mind this fic is set roughly in mid-season 5 as far as Jack’s age and existence, Carla and Turk’s relationship and Elliot being with Keith, but the Perry/Jordan dynamic in my mind is more like season 1-2 than season 5. They care about each other in their way, but they live separately and aren’t in any kind of committed relationship. This is 90% because the only method of getting rid of Jordan I could come up with keeping canon in mind was to kill her off and I love her too much to do that. So yeah… hopefully my little AU bubble doesn’t throw anyone too much. :)
> 
> Also, as you can see, my porn writing muscles are seriously rusty and I can't seem to get these two to do anything exciting. If anyone wants to pitch in and co-write an E rated one shot for this series that would be totally rad. I can write the lead up, I just don't seem to be able to overcome my awkward to write the good stuff.


End file.
